The In-Betweens
by Allthelezzies
Summary: I was not pleased with the amount of screen time Freya and Keelin had. Now, the show has ended. ( This will the the fill ins and the follow ups. Hopefully, this works out as planned. I'd recommend re-watching all the Freya/Keelin scenes ) Of course, I don't own the rights to characters or recaps. Reviews are appreciated (likes,dislikes)
1. After 04X01

SCENES BETWEEN EP. 1 and 3

RECAP

Episode 4X01 Hayley kidnapped Keelin to extract her venom to make a cure to the Mikaelsons. She wakes Freya who is able to cure them. Freya then decides to keeps Keelin hostage after Hayley promised she would be freed.

After scene:

Hayley and Elijah breech the doorway as Freya rises from her dominating stance over the werewolf after informing her of the continued imprisonment. "Where are the others?" Freya asks walking away from her prisoner over to her family. "Indulging," Elijah says peering over her shoulder at the bound woman ripping her second arm free from the remaining restraint. Freya turns sharply at her brother's wondering gaze, narrowing her eyes she waves her hand. Keelin's body involuntarily slams back on the chair trapping her without restraints as a gulp of air expels her mouth. Freya returns her attention to Hayley and Elijah, "We can't let her go." Hayley's face sours, "We promised her.," as she assertively leans forward one arm crossed her body and the other arm extend to the ground, finger pointed down, bobbing as she exclaims. "You promised her," Freya steps forward at the perceived challenge, "we can't let her go. She's the last of her pack. She'll be murdered. Then what? What will we do next time?" Hayley glances over at the hostage letting the depraved logic sink in. She shakes her head defeated knowing this is the only short term solution.

"I guess we have no choice," Hayley shoves past Freya frustrated with their lack of options. The Mikaelsons follow. Hayley begins to gather and bag their tools. Freya kneels to Keelin who stares up at Hayley pleadingly but her gaze falls upon her back. She lowers her eyes in to Freya knowing this wasn't going to go her way. Freya releases both leg restraints. Keelin tries to mentally will herself to move but the only change is the determination that floods her eyes. Freya gets eye level with her, "You remember the brain melting trick." Keelin meets and keeps her stare, "I can do much worse to a person's mind and keep them living. Do not try to run." She waves her hand and releases her.

Keelin immediately pushes up from the chair knocking Freya to the ground and bolts toward the door. Freya catches herself, arms extended, in a sitting position. She narrows her eyes and huffs. She waves a hand and mid-stride Keelin collapses. The thud echoes through the large warehouse room. Hayley whips around startled at the sound and her eyes search for an answer. Momentarily she finds Keelin face down on the floor, "Freya!" she moves toward her limp captive. "Relax," Freya rises dusting herself, "she's sleeping." Hayley bends to pick up Keelin and Elijah moves to her side to assist. They heave her up each balancing one arm over their shoulder.

Freya grabs the completed tool bags and moves to meet them, "Where are we going?" Hayley nudges her head to the door they just entered from, "The only thing here is the uhaul," She's refers to the old blue short bed uhaul Kalus purchased to cart around their coffins, "We'll need to take their car." Freya nods her head and starts toward the vehicles. She approaches a running SUV, all doors open, and leans inside. She studies the interior to find it unsoiled from the battle. She moves her eyes over the dash and door to find the trunk release. She reaches down and pushes the located lever and the pop noise fills the cab. Elijah grabs the hand and clicks it open and raises the hatch. They turn to have Keelin's back facing the inside and lower her onto the floor. Freya climbs in the back from the passenger rear door and grabs her under the shoulders. Elijah grabs her legs and lifts and they slide her gently into the vehicle. Elijah shuts the hatch. Hayley and Elijah move around the vehicle shutting open doors and each claim their from seat. Hayley in the driver seat and Elijah the front passenger.

They have a short wait for Kol and Rebeka to return. The vampires approach the running SUV where they see Elijah's arm hanging out the open window. The each other open a rear passenger door and slide inside. After their many centuries they don't exchange pleasantries. Hayley puts the SUV into reverse and heads out of Texas.


	2. Before 04X02

RECAP: Episode 4X02 They make a pit stop by the road to feed on the prisoners. They are all wearing different clothes meaning they stopped somewhere on the way back to LA from TX.

Before Scene

Hayley drives about 6 hours well into the wee hours of the morning to make it back into Louisiana. The drive was spent mostly in silence everyone pondering and formulating their plan to save Niklaus. Freya trying to break the cloaking spell in the rear.

Hayley takes an exit of the I-10 in Baton Rogue with promises of lower end motels with outside entrances. She selects the first descent looking motel with a vacancy sign and pulls into the parking lot. The vampires and witch look out the windows taking in their surroundings. She pulls under the awning and throws the SUV in park. Kol is the first to wrench opening the door and hop out. He disappears inside the double glass doors to the office. He emerges moments later, hand extended, a key dangling from his fingers. He returns to his side of the vehicle and slides in. "Pull around the far side, 113," he nods in the direction to the back of the motel.

Hayley rounds the back of the building, driving slow to read the numbers. She backs the SUV into the spot in front of their door. She lets out a yawn and pulls the door handle, everyone follows suit and exits the vehicle. Elijah and Kol gather at the trunk, opening the hatch. Freya loops her hands under Keelin's arms in a kneeling position. She pulls Keelin up toward her face and Kol lifts her feet and they slide her out of the SUV. Once they have Keelin sitting on the rear Kol lifts her like baby and places her on her feet. He proceeds to swing her up on his shoulder and they head into the two double bed room.

Kol drops Keelin on one of the doubles bed and her body bounces back. "We need clothes," Freya peers at her siblings as Hayley sits on the unoccupied bed. "We need sleep," Hayley chimed in allowing her to fall back into the bed. The blonde nodded in agreement. "We will go out for the essentials," Elijah motions toward Rebeka and Kol. The women nodded and the group gathers at the door to depart. In swift motions the retreated into the night.

"What do we do with her?" Hayley motions toward the sleeping woman. "She'll wake up on her own. We should tie her down," she says standing. Hayley slowly drags herself to her feet to retrieve the rope from the tool kit. Freya moves to Keelin's side as she lay motionless Freya is able to take in the soft features of Keelin's peacefully sleeping face. She reaches down to stroke her hair taking in the beauty of her internee. She hears the doorknob turn and yanks her hand back immediately and a flood of heat feels her body: panic, embarrassment, confusion, being startled back to reality, and the tad bit of remorse that came creeping in over her kidnapping. The sympathy was crawling over body like roaches. She physical shook herself to try to shake free from the emotions.

Hayley quickly squints her eyebrows at Freya in curiosity and toss her the rope. Freya catches it and moves to the end of the bed to remove Keelin's heels. She rolls the empty side of the bed's comforter and sheets back and rolls Keelin into her spot. She unravels the rope and looks around for an anchor, "You've got to be kidding me." Hayley who had already retreated to her bed looks over at Freya's struggles, "What?" Freya rolls her eyes meeting Hayley's gaze, "You'll have to tie her to me." Hayley narrowed her eyes in confusion. "There's nothing to tie her to but me." Hayley smiled moving to her feet and over to Freya.

Freya removes her sandals and shoves down her pants. She pulls the covers back and climbs in. Hayley ties both Keelin's hands together and ties the remaining rope around Freya's closest arm and does the same with her legs. The woman are both on their sides facing each other. She lifts the sheet up over the woman and tucks them in. She returns to her bed pulls back the sheets climbs inside and flips the light off. They quickly fall into sleep.

A couple hours later, Keelin slowly begins to climb out of the fog that is the sleeping spell hangover. She can feel a warmth surrounding both her hands and a light other bodily presence against her legs. She slowly forces her eyelids to part, blinking rapidly. Her bound hands partially under Freya's cheek as a result of Freya propping her own hand under her check to sleep. Freya's knees bent touching Keelin's upper thighs gently.

Keelin takes in the second glance of the sleeping beauty in the moonlight peeking in from the gap in the curtains. "If she wasn't a terrifying abducting sorcerer this might actually be hot," she rolled her eyes peeling them away from the gorgeous blonde. She started softly moving around trying not to wake the women but trying to find a means of escape. "You know it's a pervy thing to watch someone sleep," Freya whispered pulling her hands back into position under her cheek and Keelin's body moved with the motion, "I've had a lot of practice sleeping alert." Keelin shut her eyes and rolled them. "You should just sleep, resume escaping in the morning. There's no where to go right now."

Keelin flattened to her back taking her bounded limbs with her and Freya's solo limb followed. Freya's eyes shot open at the sudden jerk. Keelin exhaled audibly. Freya yanks her with all her might, to assert her dominance, by the rope to pull Keelin back on her side. She yanks the rope a little to assertively and they both end up being forced toward each other from the tug. The five inch distance caused the breath to catch in the witch's throat as their eyes meet. They held each other's focus for a short period trying to peer into one another. Keelin looking for a way to be set free. Freya entranced by her russet tainted eyes. "Goodnight," Freya announced trying to break the hold she had. Keelin continued to lock eyes with her and Freya forced her's shut. The woman slept several hours as the Mikaelsons went in search of food and clothing for the them.

The siblings return several hours letter after the sun had risen. Kol inserts the key swinging the door opening allowing the sunlight to fill the room and the door banged lightly against the wall. The woman jolt to attention each raising their arm to shield their eyes. Keelin still bound to Freya closes her eyes and turns to Freya away from the door.

The recognition sets in as Kol allows his brother and sister to move into the room. They shut the door behind them. Hayley rouses and begins shuffling to the shower as Rebeka brings the bag of clothes to the bed. She pulls the items free laying out three outfits. Elijah sets the bags of food on the desk and unpacks them lining them up. Freya begins to untie herself from the fetters. "Kinky," Kol mocks leaning against the door. She turns throwing her feet off bed and sits up.

"So, I assume you will spoon feed me," Freya turns back and Keelin holds up her confined hands. The alchemist wipes the sleep from her eyes frustrated with the attitude so soon after waking. She waves her hand and the rope drops to her lap. The gusty woman lets out a small laugh, "well that's a useful trick," she begins to break free from the covers and moves to the end of the bed, "in more ways than one." Freya swiftly seizes her arm at the fast and sudden movement. Keelin peers over to Kol, "I doubt I'm going anywhere," she turns back to meet the magnificent forest green eyes above the dominating hand.

She had all night to run the events of the last two days through her mind. There was no escaping what she perceived as the truth. The Mikaelsons and Hayley, however callous, didn't appear to be fabricating a story. They were the only ones in the scenario who placed any value on her life. So, for now, this was the safest choice and the only choice since she'd been kidnapped. It appeared, based on Freya's performance, that if worse came to worse they would protect her.

"It's too early for the sass, shove something else in your mouth," Freya wiped a hand over one eye and maneuvered her body back in the bed. Keelin finished her way to the end of the bed and glided over to the display of food. She took a lid from one of the to-go plates and starts to select her food.

The bathroom door cracked open a small bit and a gust of steam escaped. Freya sat up on the bed immediately, "I'm next." She and Keelin traded spots as she stood to wait for Hayley to exit. The swapping continued until each woman had showered, dressed, and eaten.

The clique began to ready themselves for departure. Freya picked up the rope and Keelin started waving her hands in front of her, "I won't run. I remember the brain melting," she extends her largely gashed arms, "it didn't feel too pleasant last night." Freya rolled her eyes and wound the rope around her hand to neaten it, "Fine." Keelin pressed her lips together in an insincere smile.

Everyone awkwardly watches the interaction between the ladies. After the two conclude their exchange everyone proceeds out the door to the vehicle and loads inside.


	3. During and After 04X02

p class="MsoNormal"Leading Up To Scene:/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanRebeka spots the orange diamond sign up ahead in the horizon, "Inmates at work". Rebeka smiles as she proceeds past the men working. She drives another mile spotting a turn off from the road. She veers the car off-road into the clearing. "Lovely afternoon for a bunch," she says smiling back at the occupants. Keelin looks over to Freya inquisitively./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanFreya lifts and reaches over the backseat for the rope. Keelin's eyes widen and her expression pleads. "You'll be more comfortable if you lie down," the witch unravels the rope and looks back up. "But the cuts," Keelin stares into her eyes unintimidated. Freya feels the power of her status as captor dwindling. She reaches over and snatches Keelin's arm to her, "we aren't friends and this isn't a joy ride." She starts to rap the rope around one arm above the cuts to not further injury her hostage. Keelin looks straight ahead not resisting or assisting but defeatedly complying. Freya reaches over and snatches the other hand that is relaxed on Keelin's leg. She accidently grazed the cut. Keelin flinches and wrenches her body and eyes sharply over to Freya. Freya meets her eyes and a wave of realization that she had hurt her washes over. She was unwilling to apologize for fear of losing power but her facial expression betrayed her, oozing regret and remorse./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe others had exited the vehicle, all doors open, awaiting their sister to emerge. She finished binding her hands. "Lie down," Freya shifted from the rear seat to the middle seat's back that had been laid down for her departure. "Please," Keelin looked over to her, "lie down, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"please/em." Freya looked at her sternly. Their eyes locked and held each other's stare, no one moving. After a minute, Freya knew she wouldn't win./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /span"Please," she drawled out. Keelin waited another moment assertive whatever morsel of dominance she had in this whole situation, then conceded. She shuffled to the middle of the seat and laid back. Freya grabbed the rope and extended Keelin's arms, "bend your knees, em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"please/em" Keelin complied and Freya wrapped the rope once around each thigh then lengthened it to her ankles and bound them together and fed the rope through Keelin's thigh back to the arm restraints and secured the knot. Keelin could feel the wave of heat rush over her as Freya's hands passed over her inner thighs. Freya turns to put her legs out the vehicle to exit./p  
p class="MsoNormal"After Scene/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanRebeka and Elijah broke away from the group and Freya Hayley and Kol retreat to the Bell Tower in order to stash Keelin and formulate their plan. After the siblings and Hayley feed on the workers and returned to the SUV Freya released Keelin. You could feel the tension in the backseat as both women refused to acknowledge any of their thoughts on each other./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanThe SUV pulled to a stop in front of the bell tower. They loaded out of the SUV Freya and Keelin moved to the middle seats after Rebeka and Elijah's departure. Freya grabs Keelin's arm and moves her to the door. She opens and maneuvers her inside. Freya trailed by Hayley and Kol proceed up the stairs. "There," she points to a folded cot in the corner after reaching the room. The wolf extended her arm awaiting ropes, "How many women have you kidnapped?" Keelin looked around the dust room. Freya pushes past her extended arms, "There's no need for ropes now. I'll bind you here. You couldn't leave without the help of a witch. Since, I'm the only one you probably know at this point. I'm guessing I shouldn't worry too much." Freya disappears into the adjoining room./p  
p class="MsoNormal"em style="mso-bidi-font-style: normal;"span style="mso-tab-count: 1;" /spanFreya, Kol, and Hayley gather in the next room for there plan. Keelin begins to seat up the cot and covers inside it. Freya binds Keelin in a descent sized circle around the cot. The trio leave to handle matters related to Klaus. After Kol saves Rebeka from the grave yard they go back to retrieve Keelin from the bell tower then to meet the others exiting the drain pipe. After the interaction with Marcel they head back to the farmhouse./em/p 


End file.
